Saturday's Mistakes
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef and Lena deal with a drunk Mariana after Callie brings her home from Wyatt's party.
1. Chapter 1

**Stef and Lena deal with a drunk Mariana.**

(Takes place during 'Saturday' (106) where Stef and Lena talk to Mariana about her drinking and what's bothering her. A request by kitkat18.)

* * *

><p>"You're drunk and you lied to us." Lena said in disappointment as she looked down at her daughter. "Do you have anything to say for yourself."<p>

Both moms waited for their daughter to say something though both were fairly certain that she wouldn't.

"If your goal was to keep Jesus and Lexi from seeing each other Mariana, you have certainly succeeded." Stef added.

"Everything isn't about Jesus and Lexi." Mariana said bitterly as she turned to face her moms. Lately everything only revolved around them, like she didn't even exist anymore.

"Then what is it about?" Stef asked, as she sat at the foot of Mariana's bed while Lena sat at the head, sandwiching Mariana between them.

"Nothing." Mariana said, trying to turn away from them again.

But Stef stopped her. "How did you find out about them having sex anyways?" She asked curiously.

"Kelsey told me." Mariana answered flatly.

"Kelsey?" Lena asked in surprise. "How does she know?"

"Apparently they went to her for _the pill_." Mariana explained.

Stef and Lena exchanged looks, both of them thinking the same thing - thankful that their son's girlfriend hadn't just taken any random pill that their fresh-out-of-rehab friend gave her."

"Well if this isn't about Jesus dating Lexi then what is it about?" Lena asked, deciding to finish one topic before getting into the other.

"Nothing." Mariana said again. How was she supposed to say that she was upset that her own mother treated her like nothing more than a bank account. She couldn't tell them about it - it would hurt them and make them so mad. Jesus never supported her meeting Ana at all so she couldn't talk to him. Lexi had been the only one she could confined in and now she had lost her too.

"You're in a lot of trouble young lady so if there is anything you have to say in your own defense, now is the time to say it." Stef pointed out.

"I have nothing to say okay." Mariana snapped. "I don't want to to talk to you."

"Well you don't have much of a choice." Stef yelled, annoyed with her daughter. "You showed very poor judgement today and we are so disappointed in you right now."

"I get it okay." Mariana snapped. "I'm a disappointment. I'm not wanted. I know already, you don't need to keep reminding me."

"What is this about Mariana." Stef asked once more, desperate to get some answers.

"This isn't even because they lied about being together is it?" Lena asked, trying to fill in the blanks.

"No." Mariana mumbled.

"So what was the point of outing your brother and Lexi then huh?" Stef questioned.

"I didn't mean to do that." Mariana admitted. "I just kind of slipped." She hadn't exactly been thinking straight.

"Like you didn't mean to drink?" Lena pointed out.

"It's just when Kelsey told me I realized that the _one _person I could talk to was lying to me and sneaking around behind my back." Mariana said as a fresh batch of tears filled her eyes. "I just got so mad."

"You can talk to us." Stef said, her voice laced with hurt at the realization that her daughter didn't think she could talk to them. "There is nothing you can't tell us Mariana."

"It's not the same thing." Mariana said. There were some things she couldn't say to her moms no matter how much they loved her. She could just imagine the disappointed, hurt looked on their faces when they found out what she'd been up to.

"Sweetheart, did something happen?" Lena asked gently, sensing that whatever was bothering Mariana was making her afraid to come to them. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Mariana looked up at her mom, her eyes giving away her desperate need to just tell them whatever was going on so that they could just fix it. But then she looked away and remained silent; her fear of rejection overpowering her need for comfort.

"Mariana?" Stef prodded, seeing the same look on her daughter's face that Lena noticed too.

"I'm fine." Mariana finally said without looking at either of her moms.

"Sweetheart..." Stef tried again but was interrupted by Callie walking into the room with a glass of water in one hand and her other fist closed around what they assumed was aspirin.

"I'm sorry." Callie said quickly, ready to leave when she realized she was interrupting something.

"No." Mariana stopped her. "We're done. I've got a headache and I need to sleep." She looked imploringly at her foster sister, silently begging her to save her from this talk tonight.

"Here." Callie said, walking further into the room and handing Mariana two little white pills and the glass of water.

Both moms watched as she then climbed into her own bed and turned to face the wall. They could see that Callie was trying to help Mariana and though they really wanted to finish their talk with her they knew that it would be better continued the next morning. At least Callie and Mariana seemed to be getting along a lot better and Callie showed good judgement tonight. She was definitely someone they approved for Mariana to look up to.

"We're going to continue this conversation in the morning young lady." Lena said, before heading out the door with Stef close behind, leaving the two girls to silently turn and stare at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So like I said this was another request and again I didn't actually want to change the way the story plays out in reality I just changed the last scene a bit. Hope you like it, especially kitkat18.

Love Junebug.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Mariana was still asleep with Callie woke up. Callie tip-toed out of the room quietly so as not to wake her foster sister, knowing that she'd have a headache and a hangover when she actually did. Callie crept downstairs to get herself something to drink. The house was quiet and she assumed that everyone was still asleep. No one usually woke up early on a Sunday morning.

Callie entered the kitchen to get herself a glass of juice and was surprised to find Lena waiting for the coffee to brew.

"'Morning honey." Lena smiled at Callie.

"Good morning." Callie replied, sitting down at the table.

"You're up early." Lena observed as she poured two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep so well." Callie said honestly though she wasn't about to share the reason. Just the thought of telling them about Liam freaked her out and she wanted to keep him as far away from her life as possible.

"Mariana?" Lena asked, thinking that her drunk daughter may have had something to do with it.

"No." Callie answered. "She took the aspirin and was asleep in no time." She explained as Stef walked down the stairs and Lena handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Stef said, smiling at Callie as she also sat down at the table. "You do know it's Sunday right?" She teased the girl.

"You're up." Callie teased back.

"We're moms." Stef groaned. "Sleeping in is now a thing of the past."

Lena laughed and leaned in to give Stef a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh honey." She sympathized teasingly.

"So..." Callie began, staring intently into her glass of orange juice. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She didn't want the moms to think that she had taken Mariana to Wyatt's party and encouraged her to drink. "I tried to get her out of there."

Both women looked at Callie and they could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Who's idea was it to go to this party?" Lena asked. Wyatt was Callie's friend so they had thought she was the reason the girls went, but now she wasn't so sure and the uncertain look that they received in response was enough to give them their answer.

"Was it Mariana's?" Stef clarified, receiving a small, reluctant nod from the teen.

"Thank you very much for not drinking and for getting her home in one piece, if this ever happens again please, please call us..." Stef said. "Understood?"

Callie nodded quickly. She hoped they knew that she would never ever put herself in this position again. She was lucky that they weren't upset with her about the fact that she took Mariana to a party where she got drunk.

"Okay, you can relax." Lena smiled, seeing the tense look on the girl's face. "Mariana can be quite persuasive when she wants something."

Callie smiled back in relief. She was lucky to be here, with people who didn't just jump to conclusions but actually cared about the kids they were responsible for.

"I'm gonna go shower." Callie said as she got up to rinse out her glass. "When Mariana wakes up she's not gonna be in the best of moods and I don't want to fight with her for hot water."

"Good idea." Lena grinned. "I think I'll go get my shower done with too."

Callie smiled as she walked upstairs leaving the two moms alone.

"She's a good kid." Lena said, watching her walk away. "I'm surprised she didn't get sucked into drinking as well."

"She's had a hard life." Stef pointed out. "I think she realizes that she doesn't need to add to it."

"I was a bit worried about her influence on Mariana but I think she's going to be good for her." Lena said. "And if Jude is any indication then she's definitely got a good head on her shoulders."

Stef smiled thinking of the sweet boy asleep upstairs. No one would believe the life he'd lived by his attitude and it was all because of the things his sister had done for him. "She is smart." Stef agreed. "She reminded us to shower before Mariana wakes up." She teased.

Lena laughed as she also began to climb the stairs, leaving Stef with her coffee and the newspaper and to answer the doorbell that rang just as she reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Since I changed the talk with Mariana I had to cut out their talk with Callie so I rewrote that too. Hope you guys like it. Once again, no actual events changed so the story continues the same as the show.

Love Junebug.


End file.
